


Find Me

by sugarspicenice



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarspicenice/pseuds/sugarspicenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy Oneshot. Regina, Emma and Henry are playing hide and seek. Somehow, Emma always finds Regina first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: fluffy story idea. Regina, Emma and Henry are playing hide and seek but Regina can't figure out why Emma always finds her. ALWAYS FINDS HER hint hint

Regina raced into her son's bedroom giggling slightly feeling light spirited as she dove under Henry's bed making sure that not a single part of her was visible from under the bed's skirt. Her wife's voice drifted from downstairs as she counted to twenty, she could hear the quiet patter of Henry's feet as he searched for a hiding place.

"Ready or not here I come!" The Mayor smiled at Emma's laugh as she hit the curved steps running. "Oh where oh where can they be?" Regina could see the blonde's bare feet from where she lay on the dusty ground. She made a mental note to vacuum after they finished. Her eyes tracked the blonde as her wife spun in a circle trying to decide where to head first. The brunette sighed dreamily as her gaze tracked up the lean legs thinking of how magnificent they looked in the running shorts her wife had donned.

Her appreciation was cut short when the legs disappeared from view as Emma ran down the hallway to their bedroom, "Hmmmmmm. Is my gorgeous wife in here?" Regina heard the familiar creak of the door being quickly opened, "No? Alright then." The padding of bare feet got quieter as the Sheriff walked farther away, "Is my sneaky boy hiding in the bathroom?" Another door slammed open then was hastily shut as the search continued.

Regina lived for these days, the days where she and her family were simply together and happy. Everyone in town knew not to call the Mayor or Sheriff on Saturdays unless the town was under some sort of attack because it was their day. Their day to spend with their son, to watch movies, play games and be silly. And today the trio had begun an epic game of hide and seek lasting already for quite a few hours, but none thought to stop it.

Absorbed as she was in her thoughts of her family, the brunette failed to realize her wife was in the room until a hand curled around her ankle pulling her from her hiding spot. She emitted a high pitched squeak as her body was dragged across the floor laughing as a warm body quickly covered hers and the blonde let out a quiet laugh followed by a gentle, "I found you."

Smiling at Emma, Regina quickly pulled her down for a loving kiss, sighing softly at the feel of her other half's body. "Yes you did. Again. How do you keep doing that, dear," she inquired after the two had pulled apart.

Emma's eyes twinkled, "Don't you know? I will always find you."


End file.
